TOMANDO CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO
by polillamoth
Summary: ginny, luna, herms, pansy y aly... se cansaron de ser las buenas despues de la batalla ... k aran para que ellos se confiesen de una ves x todas?...muy sexy mejor lo leen
1. SEXYTOON ?

**Es un threeshot // cansadas de ser las buenas y tranquilas ellas tomaran cartas en el asunto... muy sexy mejor lo leen**

Primer Cáp.: ME CANSE!!!

Por fin se acabo la batalla y harry potter salio victorioso gracias a la ayuda de ron hermione, ginny, neville, luna y aunque no lo crean draco, blaise, y pansy quienes cansados de fingir siempre decidieron tras la muerte de dumbledore ir x como se diría x el lado del bien y resultaron vencedores…

Ultimo año y un nuevo grupo se hacia notar y de que manera puesto a los recientes acontecimientos las casas continuaban pero en el gran salón todos comían en donde fuera y por lo tanto en la mesa que estaba pegada en la pared hacia la esquina se encontraba este gran grupo que por fin limo todas las asperezas y se encontraban sentados en el siguiente orden

Pansy- Aly- Luna- Hermione-Ginny

Draco- Blaise- Neville- Ron- Harry

(((Si preguntan, quien es aly?? Ella es una nueva alumna que quedo en revanclaw y se les unió a ginny y luna las subieron un grado x combatir en la batalla)))

Y como no llamar la atención con tal grupo si eran envidiados x todos en parte x los hombres x lo bellas q eran todas las mujeres del grupo y las mujeres x lo bellos q eran los hombres del grupo .Pero todos sabían q solo podían mirar sin tocar como es el dicho

Y si se preguntan porque… bueno eso es muy fácil debido a que x mas apariencias que este grupo tuviera todo el mundo sabia q Draco y pansy, blaise y aly, neville y luna, ron y hermione y harry y ginny se amaban a morir pero el único problema era que no había pasado mucho tiempo después de lo de la batalla y ELLOS no sabían como expresarse y ELLAS tenían miedo de que ellos no sintieran lo mismo que ellas pero para ellos mismo se seguían escondiendo bajo la fachada de un grupo feliz cuando x dentro morían x expresar todo lo que sentían

Hasta que un día ginny se canso

-niñas, me canse!!!- dijo ella exasperada

-de que ginny-dijo herms…Ginny se quedo pensativa

-dale ginny dinos q pasa- dijo pansy impaciente de verla así

-me canse!!!-volvió a repetir con mas rabia

-eso ya lo sabemos – dijo aly

-si ginny dilo rápido – dijo luna

-vale yo les cuento pero acérquense-ginny

Cuando todas se acercaron con una sonrisa picarona dijo:

- miren lo que pasa es que me entere de que se hará una fiesta clandestina en la sala de menesteres pera beber cervezas de mantequilla y conversar y ese tipo de cosas, bailar , etc. y esta reunión es especial una porque van a ir draco, blaise, neville, ron y harry y la segunda es porque como condición para ir se tiene que llevar antifaces -

- disculpa ginny pero eso en que nos afecta- pregunto herms

Todas esperaron a que respondiera -miren no tienen porque hacerse las locas si todas saben que draco esta enamoradísimo de pansy al igual que blaise por aly neville por luna ron por herms y harry bueno no se –

Ante aquel comentario todas se sonrojaron pero ella continuo- y x lo tanto no estaría mal darles una pequeña ayuda para que se declaren o no???-y levanto una ceja en forma coqueta

Y ahora no solo ginny tenía esa mirada picarona sino que todas las demás adoptaron la misma mirada

- ahora niñas tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo- dijo ginny

-dinos x fiss- dijo aly impaciente

-vamos dale- dijo pansy-

- bueno miren todas sabemos cantar o no???- sii- y todas sabemos bailar o no???- y todas volvieron a responder que si –entonces si todas tenemos buen físico porque no hacemos algo al respecto???-

-pero algo como que???-dijo luna suponiendo algo

-lo que pasa es que como se hace la junta yo pensé en hacer un numero especial que les parece???- y todas lo pensaron un momento a lo que al siguiente momento todas rieron aceptando la propuesta

-pero algo como que podría ser???-dijo pansy

-que les parece algo así como un SEXYTOON- y todas quedaron mirando a ginny con cara de interrogación

-ash miren SEXYTOON es cuando se eligen canciones para bailar de forma muy sexy pero como la fiesta es con antifaces y pelucas eso nos ayuda, cosa de que podamos hacer hartas cosas y nadie sepa quienes somos- sonrió con malicia

-me parece una excelente idea ginny-sonrió pansy

-a mi me da un poco de cosa pero me canse de que siempre me vean como la santa- dijo con mucha seguridad herms para sorpresa de todas

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo luna

-yo me uno – convino aly

-ok entonces tenemos que ensayar todos los días después de almuerzo para que salga todo bien les parece??

-siii-respondieron todas

Y así transcurrió la semana, hasta que llego aquel día

-Chicos y tienen todo listo para hoy en la noche?- dijo harry entusiasmado

-si nos conseguimos algo por aquí y por allá total lo q importa es q nos divirtamos o no?- dijo draco con una sonrisa fiestera

-oigan? Alguna de las chicas les ah dicho a alguien si es que van a ir?-pregunto neville

-por lo menos a mi no me han dicho nada-dijo blaise

-a mi menos- dijo ron preocupado

- bueno vale no nos preocupemos ok? Estoy casi seguro que van a ir o no?- respondió un harry medio inseguro

-si yo opino lo mismo- como siempre un draco mas seguro

X fin era de noche todos ya estaban en le fiesta y de pronto se apagan las luces todos gritan como de costumbre en este tipo de fiesta y se escucha la vos de collin Creevey (x supuesto el complice de lo que se venia) presentando a "pupett dolls" y de pronto se vislumbraron 5 figuras en el escenario y………………..

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Bueno aki el primer cap espero les aya gustado y xfiss no me tiren tomates si no les gusto ok???**

**Bueno espero me dejen reviews **

**Y artos saludithos a los q leean este fic**


	2. cinco minutos para conquistar

CAP: cinco minutos para conquistar!!!

**X fin era de noche todos ya estaban en le fiesta y de pronto se apagan las luces todos gritan como de costumbre en este tipo de fiesta y se escucha la vos de collin Creevey (x supuesto el cómplice de lo que se venia) presentando a "pupett dolls" (no me maten x el nombre pero era tarde no pude pensar muxo si??) y de pronto se vislumbraron 5 figuras en el escenario y………………..**

**De pronto música……..y draco, ron, neville, harry y blaise se sentaron en la primera fila para ver el espectáculo (obviamente sin saber que les esperaba jaja)**

_N: Am I throwing you off? Estoy echandote fuera?   
Nope no  
N: Didn't think so no lo creo  
_

**De pronto las figuras se empezaron a mover de forma muy sensual primero pansy, herms, luna, ginny y aly todas y cada una con un traje tipo "lady marmalade" y un antifas con plumas dejando a todos con la boca abierta sobre todo a nuestros galanes q a ese momento se encontraban babeando ….**

**  
**_How you doing' young lady como estas nena?   
That feeling' that you giving' ese movimiento tuyo_

_really drives me crazy en realidad me enloquece  
You don't haveta play about the joke no juegues a la conquista  
I was at a loss of words me perdi en tus palabras_

_first time that we spoke la primera ves que ablamos  
_

**durante esta frase todas se kedaron kietas y pansy avanzo con paso firme hasta Draco se dio vuelta alrededor de la silla de el mientras el la miraba hipnotizado luego ella se beso la mano**

**y le puso la misma mano besada en la boca del muchacho q no podía sacar sus ojos de encima **

**pansy se devolvio con paso firme y le dio el pase a herms **

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right buscas a una xica que te trate bien  
You looking' for her in the day la buscas de dia_

_time with the light con lampara en mano  
You might be the type if podria ser ese tipo_

_I play my cards right juego mis cartas bien  
I'll find out by the end of the night se q te tender al anochecer  
_

**Jugando con esta frase herms avanso hasta ron kien se coloro completo al ver q ella se acercaba a el y luego esta chica misteriosa pero atractiva para el, vino y se sento sobre el y se acerco hasta su oreja y se la mordio …( arriba herms q se puede …jejje no lo pude evitar) haciendo q el prácticamente estallara del color q puso y se fue con un caminar muy sexy**

**Dandole ahora el turno a luna**

_N: You expect me to just let you hit it esperas que te deje entrar asi de facil  
But will you still respect me if you get it me respetarias si yo ago lo mismo?_

All I can do is try, gimme one chance yo solo trato dame una oportunidad  
What's the problem I don't see cual es el problema yo no veo

_no ring on your hand un anillo en tu manoI be the first to admit it, soy el primero en admitir_

_I'm curious about you, que me produce curiosidad_

_you seem so innocent tu aspecto inocente_

N: You wanna get in my world, kieres entrar en mi mundo

_get lost in it y perderte en el  
Boy I'm tired of running, sabes? estoy cansada de correr_

_lets walk for a minute caminemos x un rato  
_

_  
_**Ahora en el turno de luna se acerco muy lento a neville kien con el tiempo ahora no se quedaba atrás con lo guapo pero seguía siendo medio nervioso… pero bueno al llegar a neville lo miro con una mirada examinadora pero luego con una fiereza se sentó arriba de el pero con una pierna a cada lado de el se acerco a su cara le rozo la nariz lo miro muy sensual y luego como si nada se paro y se fue al escenario**

**ahora todas bailaron el coro**

_Chorus   
Promiscuous girl chica promiscua  
Wherever you are donde sea que estes  
I'm all alone yo estoy solo  
And it's you that I want y eres tu lo que kiero_

N: Promiscuous boy chico promiscuo  
You already know tu de verdad sabes  
That I'm all yours que yo soy tuya  
What you waiting for? Que es lo que estas esperando?

Promiscuous girl chica promiscua  
You're teasing me me estas provocando  
You know what I want tu sabes lo q kiero  
And I got what you need y yo tengo lo q tu necesitas

N: Promiscuous boy chico promiscuo  
Let's get to the point vamos al grano  
Cause we're on a roll ya estoy lista  
Are you ready? Estas preparado?  


**Luego partio ginny**

**  
**_Verse   
N: Roses are red las rosas son rojas  
Some diamonds are blue algunos diamantes son azules  
Chivalry is dead la caballerosidad ah muerto  
But you're still kinda cute pero aun asi me pareces linda_

Hey! I can't keep my mind off you no puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
Where you at, do you mind en donde estes pensaras

_If I come through aunque sea en mi? _

_  
N: I'm out of this world estoy fuera de este mundo_

_come with me to my planet ven conmigo a mi planeta  
Get you on my level do you think sube a mi nivel_

_that you can handle it? Puedes con eso?  
_

**Al llegar ginny a donde harry se encontraba anonadado se dio una vuelta al rededor de el luego sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre el al igual que las demás lo habían echo pero ahora ella se acerco hacia el y pasó su lengua x los labios de el ojiverde el cual se kedo tieso para cuando reacciono ginny ya había vuelto al escenario con un paso bien sensual. Dandole el turno a aly**

**  
**_They call me Thomas ellos me llaman thomas  
last name Crown y me apellidan crown  
Recognize game reconozco el juego  
I'm a lay mine's down y voy con mis propias leyes_

N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself ya estoy grande, me puedo cuidar  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help pero si me quedo sola voy a pedirte ayuda  
Pay attention to me I don't ponme atencion q no

_talk for my health hablo precisamente de mi salud_

I want you on my team te kiero en mi ekipo  
N: So does everybody else. Asi q ahy alguien mas?  


**ahora aly caminó muy tierna hacia blaise le dio la vuelta muy despacio luego se sentó como si nada sobre el pobre q se puso tenso le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en el cuello luego le regaló una sonrisa sexy y se fue con un caminar bien firme q lo dejo embobado…**

_Baby we can keep it on the low nena, podemos ser discretos  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know baja la guardia, Nadie tiene q saber  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go sabes? Conosco un lugar al q podemos ir_

N: What kind of girl do you take me for? Xq clase de mujer me tomas?  


**Todas se encontraban bailando desenfrenadas en el escenario cada una con su propio estilo pansy de una manera sensual herms bien misteriosa luna de una manera mistica ginny bien atrevida y aly muy tierna y armoniosa … **

_  
Chorus   
Don't be mad, don't get mean No seas mala, No te enojes  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean No seas mala, No te enojes_

Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean hey! No seas mala, No te enojes  
N: Don't get mad, don't be mean No seas mala, No te enojes

Wait! I don't mean no harm espera! No estoy enojado,  
I can see you with my t-shirt on ya puedo verte con mi camisa puesta

I can see you with nothing on ya puedo verte completamente desnuda  
feeling on me before you bring that on sintiendote sobre mi antes de empezar

Bring that on antes de empezar tu sabes lo q significa  
N: You know what I mean tu sabes lo q significa

Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't chica, soy un pervertido no deberias

_say those things decir esas cosas_

I'm only trying to get inside your brain yo solo trato de entrar en tu mente  
To see if you can work me the way you say ver si puedes probar lo que dices

It's okay, it's alright esta bien, esta bien  
I got something that you gon' like yo tengo algo que te va a gustar

Hey is that the truth or are hey estas diciendo la verdad o

_you talking trash solo estas hablando basura?  
Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash es tu "juego" M.V.P. como Steve  
_

**Mientras mas avanzaba la letra de la canción los chicos sentían que algo dentro de ellos estaba x explotar y cada uno de ellos no podia dejar de mirar a esas chicas q en 5 minutos los conkistaron y de q manera si solo había q mirarlas… esa manera de bailar, moverse, caminar, coquetear, sonreir y mirar …kedaron alucinados**

_  
Chorus   
Promiscuous Girl chica promiscua  
Wherever you are donde sea que estes  
I'm all alone estoy solo  
And its you that I want tu eres lo que busco_

N: Promiscuous Boy chico promiscuo  
I'm calling your name te estoy llamando  
But you're driving me crazy me estas volviendo loca  
The way you're making me wait xq no me esperasPromiscuous Girl chica promiscua  
You're teasing me estas provocando  
You know what I want tu sabes lo que kiero  
And I got what you need y yo tengo lo que tu necesitas

N: Promiscuous Boy chico promiscuo  
We're one in the same si queremos lo mismo  
So we don't gotta play games no more entonces dejémonos de juegos

**Al terminar el show todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a las chicas q se fueron con un semblante de superioridad que les kedaba bien… los chicos se miraron con una cara de ¡wow! no podían dejar de sonreír pero se pusieron de piedra al no saber si las chicas habían ido o no a la fiesta debido a q al instante q aparecieron las otras ellos se olvidaron completamente de pansy, herms, luna, ginny y aly… pero lo q mas les preocupaba era q saber si ellas los habían visto o no **

**Pero lo peor para ellos fue q al darse vuelta pansy herms luna ginny y aly los estaban mirando fijamente con una seriedad inquebrantable y ahí ellos supieron que estaban en problemas…**

**Pobrecitos lo q no sabían era q todos fue un plan y q en el fondo las chicas estaban muertas de la risa x las caras de ellos ..**

**Ehhhh…hola chicas…emm…cuando llegaron??- intento hablar harry**

**Todas permanecieron calladas**

**Mmm…nosotros..mm..no las vimos..eehhh …eso- intento articular neville**

**Mientras q ron, blaise y draco solo podian parpadear **

**las chicas solo atinaron a girarse y caminar con una furia fingida q les salio muy bien y los chicos se kedaron sin saber q hacer**

**solo tenían 2 opciones seguirlas y terminar armando una pelea o no seguirlas y intentar conciliar el sueño cosa q sabían era imposible debido a nada mas ni nada menos que "pupett dolls" **

bueno aki el segundo cap q me gusto muxo escribirlo

pobresithozz ellos q no saben nada jjajaja

ahhhh se me olvidaba esa cancion es muy conocida es "promiscuos" de Nelly furtado q me encanta y x eso no podia pasarla x alto en este fic

…xhiiniitha weasley…


End file.
